Behind the Scenes
by DestroyerXYX
Summary: What happens when everyone leaves the restaurant- including the night guard? What do the animatronics do? What if he came back? And what happens when a new robot comes in? Come behind the scenes with Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first story… it's not going to be perfect but I hope you all enjoy! Here we go!**

 _"Great… another interruption… why can't I just be left alone?"_ Dave thought as he ignored the doorbell. He didn't need another person taking him away from one of his only days off. Drake had left on a three day trip to Las Vegas, and so Dave had the place to himself. He enjoyed every second of it. Basically just hanging around relaxing… he didn't get to do that much. Most of the time he was rushing around trying to make it to places on time. But since Drake left… well let's just say the pizzeria couldn't function without him.

"Ding-dong!" the doorbell rang again interrupting Dave's thoughts. He ignored it again. He wasn't going to answer it… no way. They'd eventually go away, right? "Ding-dong!" the doorbell seemed to be angry… funny. Things like that couldn't be angry. Could they? Dave sat down on the couch to ponder this. He was tired of hearing the same sound every 10 seconds. Every 3 seconds now. He may have to force Drake to change the doorbell sound to something that won't permanently haunt his free time. Like a beautiful butterfly flying through wind chimes or something. That sounds like an awesome doorbell. Perfect for something like this. It could help him fall asleep.

"Dave, your phone is ringing, stupid Dave, your phone is ringing. DAV-"Crap! His phone was ringing! He jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen. Quickly he picked up his phone. "Hello? This is Dave."

"Answer the freaking door, Dave…" Drake snapped from the other side of the phone. Dave rolled his eyes. Great. Probably a package for the big dude himself. "What is it? Your royal shampooer? Or is it Sephora dropping off your order of 100 pounds of red lipstick?"

"Funny… why don't I just come back now and open the door myself?"

"Uhhh… no thanks- I got it…" Dave spatted quickly as he hung up. Before he did he swore he could hear a low chuckle on the other end.

He walked to the door all slumped over and disappointed in himself. He couldn't dis a puppy if he wanted to. He reached the door and looked out the window-it might be a robber… but it was just a dude with a clipboard and a huge box at his feet. If a mailman could look pissed, this was definitely one of those times. He opened the door sluggishly not wanting to sign anything. But, of course, he had to.

"Package for… Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria?" the mailman said monotonously. Dave raised an eyebrow. He didn't remember anything being ordered for the **restaurant.** He only assumed it was for Drake. Drake orders a lot of stuff for himself. Maybe because he has all that money.

"Sir?" the mailman said as he too raised an eyebrow. "Hmm? Oh! Right. Let me sign that for you…" Dave escaped his thoughts to sign the document held out to him. His handwriting wasn't the best, but he really never had the time to learn how to sign documents properly… he was only in school until the age of 7.

"There you go!" Dave said as he finished off his last name in the way a second grader would put his name on a test.

"Okay… here is the package. It contains fragile components… want me to help you pull it inside?" the mailman said eyeing the signature suspiciously.

 _"He's questioning my ability to be responsible! How mean of him… I can totally carry this thing myself!"_ Dave thought angrily as he took hold of one side of the box. It was pretty big…

"Okay, sir. I'll be on my way then…" the mailman turned with a sigh towards his truck.

Dave watched him go from his peripheral vision. The box wasn't budging at all. Maybe he did need the dude's help… no. He could do this himself. He didn't need any help from anyone.

The mailman hopped in his truck just as Dave started running after him. "Wait…" Dave gasped for air. He didn't appreciate having to run on his time off. "Uhhh- maybe I do need a **little** help…"

"Hmm." the mailman grunted as he jumped out of his small truck. He then walked over to the back of it and pulled out a dolly to carry the box with.

 _"That probably would've been smarter..."_ Dave thought.

He followed the mailman inside and told him to leave it in the living room.

"Okay." the mailman responded with a grunt and set the dolly by the living room door frame. "Is that all?" the mailman asked, clearly tired from pushing the dolly around.

"Oh. here's a tip- thanks..." Dave said, sheepishly holding out 3 dollars. The mailman was obviously pleased with this as he took the 3 dollars happily and skipped outside the door.

 _"He sure seems happy..."_ Dave thought. He stalked over to the big box curiously. It could be a surprise for the children... or new party supplies. Whatever it was, Dave wanted to know right then and right there. He walked into the kitchen to look for a box cutter to open the box with. Then he ran back to the living room and stalked towards the box.

He slowly slid the knife along the edges of the box. When he finally opened it he was so excited to see what was inside, but before he could see for himself, the box **jumped.** Dave jumped back startled by the sudden movement.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!" the new animatronic kangaroo exclaimed happily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty! Here's the second chapter of Behind the Scenes! Hope you enjoy!**

Dave, now on the floor, was expecting anything, **anything** other than a new animatronic. The manager could barely keep maintenance on 3 animatronics, and 4 would definitely suck the money right out of the ATM.

"Hello, child! Is it your birthday?" the kangaroo cried happily, bouncing around the room.

"Uhhh… no?" Dave answered. Where did this thing come from? And how did Drake know about it? Did he order a new animatronic… or was it the manager?

"Would you like some pizza?" the kangaroo, now standing above him, had a confused look on her face, as if she couldn't believe it wasn't his birthday.

"Ummm…" Dave was going to say no, but he wanted to see what this thing could do. How far could he push it before she started ignoring him? "Sure! Could you make it in the shape of a giraffe?" he asked nonchalantly.

2 hours have passed and the kangaroo is still going strong… what was powering this thing? Dave swore that if he had that kind of energy he'd use it to binge watch all episodes of Pretty Little Liars.

Around 9:30, the kangaroo was looking between Dave and the clock on the wall as if she was nervous. "It's almost 10 PM. You'll have to leave soon. Do you need anything else before we close?" she asked him still eyeing the clock. "Ummm, yeah. Could you sing a song?" Dave knew what songs him and the other older models could sing, but he wanted to see if there were any new songs added to the playlist.

"Sure! What song do you want to hear?"

"Uh- how about… oh! Can you take requests? Because if you can, then I'd like to hear 'Get Low'."

"Yes, I am capable of requests, however, that song I've never heard before." She replied fidgeting with her silicone hands.

Dave all of a sudden realized he could possibly tamper with her programming to make her more fun, but still safe, around the kids! He snapped his fingers with excitement as he thought up an awesome idea. "Hey! Do you have specific response between kids and robots?" he asked with a bright smile.

"I do not understand what you mean… would you like some pizza?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

This, Dave realized, was her 'fun' programming kicking in…

 **Let me explain. In every animatronic the pizzeria invested in, they put in a certain program that can scan a child or adult to see if they have a criminal record, however, the pizzeria soon discovered this handy program also scanned the emotion the person is having at the time. In which case, the animatronics can tell if a child is bored or entertained. The second the pizzeria figured this out they wanted to know how. Unfortunately, they couldn't ever seem to figure it out. Even so, it helped them in business so they let it stay. They also added another program that takes place after the scanner confirms that the child is not having fun. The 'fun' program. This program tells the animatronic to do anything in its power to find out what's wrong with the child and to try to entertain them.**

"No thanks…" Dave replied not even caring anymore. He wanted to see how she'd react to another robot. But he did not want to put his hood up. It was more comfortable to him to leave it down… unfortunately, he realized, if he wanted to know his comfort was out the window. _"Alright… time to see what she can do…"_ he thought as he reached for his light blue hood and pulled it over his head.

 **Hey! It's me again… sorry. I'm going to explain this one too. Okay, the animatronics, if they have a soul, (I'll explain that one later…) they have this cool hoodie. It's basically the design of their animatronic body, only it's a hoodie. Dave's hoodie is light blue with little bunny ears on the hood. A red bowtie design is on the neckline, and there's a big pocket in the middle of the pullover. If the person wearing it pulls the hood up, they become a full blown animatronic. If the animatronic acts as if taking an invisible hood off, that's what they do. When the hood is down, the hoodie just looks like a hoodie and the person wearing it looks like- well, a person wearing a hoodie. Got it? No? Well I'm sure you'll catch on!**

The kangaroo seemed to power down for a second, then came right back. "Hello? Uh- where's the child… he was- oh! Oh no! Did he leave?! I-I failed?"

"No, I think he just… went to the bathroom?" wow. Dave felt quite awkward, maybe he should wait… he decided to pull down his hood- just for kicks.

"Wait- what are you-" she powered down, then was right back up again. _"Interesting…"_ Dave thought. This was getting fun.

"Oh! Hello again! Are you ready to leave? It's closing time!"

"Hmmm… actually, I can't go." Dave said with a shrug.

"Really? Are you going to stay the night then…?" she really was confused then.

"Yes. I already spoke to my mom! Do you have extra blankets? I can get cold at night."

"Ummm… you have to ask the manager first… this isn't normal is it?"

"Yes it is. And I've already spoken to the manager! No problem!" Dave was so proud of himself… oh crap! If she's new then she needs to hear from his mom herself! Dang it… the only number that could answer the phone at this hour was Drake… and you do not want to bother him. This wasn't ending well for him.

"I believe you, however I need to make sure your mother is alright with this decision. May I speak to your mother?" the kangaroo looked at him with this smile that just screamed: 'You're screwed!'

"Uhhh- yeah. Hold on…" Dave strangled to get his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through the contacts until he saw 'Drake'.

"Hello? Dave? What's wrong, did you get scared of the box?" Drake mocked him from the other end.

"Hey… mom! You got a couple seconds to speak with a very cheerful kangaroo and confirm me spending the night?" Dave choked out the words while sweating profusely. He did not want a giant angry bear sitting on him for an hour and a half while eating ice cream.

"Excuse me? Wait- Dave… please tell me you were smart for once and didn't open the package…"

"Well. I would- but the last time I lied to you my arm had to be repaired… so I'm gonna come out clean."

"Glad you told me the situation! Would you like to take a quick survey?" the kangaroo finally closed off the ridiculous conversation after half an hour of Drake speaking in a high pitched Barbie voice trying to convince the kangaroo of the obvious lie. Dave would think it funny, however, he could sense the murder in Drake's voice and was not looking forward to his return…

"Goodnight child! Are you comfortable?" she asked him while he lay bundled in a nest of fluffy pillows and blankets. Oh yeah. He liked this very much.

"Yeah! Ummm, my name's Dave. What's yours?" he asked. Did she even have a name yet? He knew his immediately. Mainly because he knew the characters anyway… but it was also programmed in his endoskeleton.

"Hello, Dave! My name's Kanga the kangaroo!" she said happily.

"Cool. Goodnight."

"Is there anything wrong?" crap. She's scanning him again… not cool man.

"Yeah! See you tomorrow." He spatted quickly while burying his head in the covers so she couldn't scan him and call his bluff. If she would even do that…

"Okay. Goodbye!" and she was gone.

Was he okay? Not really, he envied her and her ability to be ignorant. Ignorant of the hell hole this place really is…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Here you go! The third chapter of Behind the Scenes! Enjoy!**

"Good morning, Dave… you stayed up late, huh? Dave? Dave! Wake up!"

" _God, who's trying to wake me up? That kangaroo thing? No. she can't talk like that, with emotion… it can't be Violet… she's coming back on Saturday."_

Dave desperately tried to ignore his leg being shaken back and forth, an attempt of the person trying to wake him.

"Dave! I came home early… WAKE UP!" Violet screeched at the top of her lungs shocking Dave to sit up as straight as a pole.

"What the-?!"

"Dave, listen. There's a new recruit… a donation… and- augh! I'm just- I'm scarred… every time there's a new…" her voice trailed off, lost in the past. She was on the verge of tears. "I- I can't do it anymore… I can't…" she was actually **crying.** If there's anything Violet doesn't do, it's crying.

Dave didn't know what to do. How do you treat girls that are crying?! It's every guy's worst nightmare…

She sat down on his nest of blankets silently.

"What if… what if **he** comes back?" she finally choked out. She was speaking so softly he could barely hear her.

"Um- I don't know… then we can figure it out I guess…" Dave replied softly. Talking to girls was never easy for him, but Violet was easy to talk to, like talking to a good friend… he didn't know why, maybe it was her pretty smile with the cute dimples; or her shimmery bright blond hair distracting him from his fears.

"Dave?" it was so silent her whisper broke through his abstract thoughts bringing his attention to their conversation once more.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks… you always know how to help me- no matter how stupid I can act…"

"Violet," he looked up into her vibrant purple eyes shining with insecurity, "there's nothing wrong with being scarred…"

"Dave, your phone is ringing, stupid-". "Hold on, I gotta take this…" Dave said sitting up. Violet looked disappointed, but the sudden change of emotion faded to a smile that seemed to block all thoughts like a wall.

"I'll get out of your hair then." She stated standing up and walking out the door.

Dave wanted to hang up on Tim and run after her… though he didn't know why…

"Hey, Dave… we've got a problem." Tim's stern voice snapped him out of his daydream mode and Dave listened intently.

"What is it?" Dave asked, fearing an answer.

"I don't like this…" Violet whispered under her breath as Dave and Tim followed close behind.

"Listen, just- just stay calm, okay? They'll come easy eventually… I think." Tim whispered back to her.

"Oh! Great. I'm so glad you can think, Tim, however, at the time we don't need thoughts, just a plan. So, if you don't mind, we'd all very much appreciate it if you could hurry the hell up with a plan so we can all go back upstairs in one piece!" Dave snapped. He did not like going to the basement… especially when **they** were angry… if only they listened to Tim…

Tim was the second most threatening, but of course the little rascals only listen to the 'alpha'. And as of now, the 'alpha' was out of the cave and won't return until later.

"Hello."

God, Dave could strangle that kid! Why were they so intent on scarring the shit out of people? _"I think they just ended up not having all their parts and so the people building them were just like, "Ah! Screw it! They'll be fine!" Sure… great idea…"_ Dave thought bitterly.

"Um. Hey BB! Is uh- Vixen up there with you?" Tim asked, nervously licking his lips.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" was the only reply. It seemed to echo down the dark hallways leading to nothing.

"Guys… I'm a little freaked out… can we leave?" Violet whispered, slowly backing towards the steps leading to the upstairs.

"Violet, no! We have to babysit these kids! Remember? If we don't then they'll cause even more destruction!" Tim snapped as he reached for Violet's hand. She took it gladly and they continued walking through the endless maze of dark hallways and stairwells leading to nothing.

An hour passed and no one was to be found. Until Violet saw some movement above the ventilation pipes near a dark corner. "There!" she whispered to Tim, who then silently pulled up his hood.

As an animatronic, Tim can see in the dark… and he can run, really fast. What can you say? It's the gift of a fox.

He slowly crept along the floor trying to get a better look. Oh yeah. That was Vixen's tail alright… he then let a grin of triumph smear across his face. He slipped around a corner and prepared to pounce.

"GOTTCHA!" he yelled as he jumped at Vixen. She yelped with alarm, but it was too late. She was lying collapsed under a heavy metal fox.

"Umph! No! Let me gooooooo!" she squealed under his weight.

"Not a chance! You're coming upstairs with us, and you're going to behave. Understand?!" Foxy glared into Vixens eyes mirroring her stubbornness.

"FINE!" she huffed, obviously not enjoying the loss of this battle. "But you know, you'll have to find BB first…" she smirked with a devilish tone.

"No need! We all know troublemakers never stray too far from their associates…" Foxy mocked, eyeing her every breath.

As if on cue, Balloon Boy tried running past the 3 intruders, only to be stopped by a forceful arm appearing out of nowhere to abruptly stop his attempted escape.

"Oomph!"

"Now… let's all be good children and follow all the adults upstairs, shall we?" Foxy challenged looking into both their eyes with a death stare. No one dared to even breathe. "Good. Up we go!" Foxy stated as he pulled off his hood. And as he did, he could just barely hear Vixen mutter under her breath, "Adults? They're just as young as us!" followed by an escaped giggle from Balloon Boy.

"Okay… you guys just sit on the couch and watch 'Up', we'll be around if you need anything." Tim said eyeing the two younger robots suspiciously.

"Whatever…" they grumbled in synch.

" _At least they're not planning on throwing popcorn in the living room… Drake would kill me…"_ Tim thought with a shudder.

At 12 AM, Tim was busy fixing this bike a random person asked him to fix. _"God… who got a hold of this thing? A dragon?"_ he wondered as he blindly tweaked with the tire.

"Ring! Ring! Ring!" Wow. At midnight? What did anyone need at this ungodly hour?

"Hello?" Tim grumbled. He felt no need of being polite… this person wasn't giving him any manners not waiting till morning.

"Hiiiiiiii….. How ya doing?! Well, I hope… I've got a favor to ask you… and if you want to keep those little friends of yours safe, I'd suggest you listen… **Tim**." The person on the other end seemed to know him… and he was **threatening** him! Sure. Like he'd listen to that… solicitors would go to such lengths to get people to buy their crap. He was about to hang up, but then…

"You know… I prefer your new name… you're **so** lucky… Foxy was always **my** personal favorite…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow. Was anyone expecting that cliffhanger? Here… let me continue for you!**

" _God, these kids are freaking annoying… what time is it? Only 5:30!? Augh… oh well."_ Violet thought as she glided across the floor letting her programming do all the work.

"What would you like to eat today?" she asked a little girl and her mom.

"Well, what did you decide to eat honey?" the mother asked putting down the menu to look at her daughter.

"Chica's cupcake special!" the 5 year old squealed ignoring her mother's desperate pleads to be quiet.

"One Chica special!" Violet, now Chica, chirped writing the order on her notepad.

"Is that all?" she asked.

"I'd like a water please." The child's mother stated.

"Your order will be here shortly!" Chica sang while turning around towards the kitchen to give the cooks the order.

"Children, please do not climb on the animatronics! We do not like that!" Chica set down the rules to a party of ten 4 year olds in the cheesiest voice that ever existed.

"But WHY?!" the birthday girl screeched as her parents ran over to take their tantrum filled child outside for a lecture.

"Who wants a group picture? Each picture costs 2 dollars!" the animatronics said in synch.

The children ran towards the stage screaming and chanting 'me' as all the parents started regretting the pricy pizzeria to take their spoiled 4 year olds to. "2 dollars, right?" the parents asked over and over again sluggishly pulling out their wallets and groaning as they sadly watched their precious money being taken and shoved in a box.

" _Augh, that day went by so slow… at least it's over. I can relax now- maybe I can hang out with Dave? No. Remember Violet, we're not bothering him… but- no. He's so- NO! Maybe just- NOOO! Fine. Fine. Okay… maybe just check and see if he's busy."_ Violet fought with herself in her thoughts till she came to a conclusion. Just check, not bother.

"Knock, knock." She nervously bit her lip. What if he was practicing? He wouldn't be able to hear her…

Dave's room was complete with huge stereo speakers, a gigantic base system, rock magazines and clothes all over the floor, a glass case he got from Drake for Christmas so that he could display his super sweet guitars, and a sound proof door he got after Drake got so fed-up with Dave's music interrupting his reading.

Deciding that he was probably practicing, she nearly punched the door down slamming on it with her fists. "KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!"

The door slammed against the wall as it abruptly opened to reveal a ghost-white Dave with the messiest bed-head anyone's seen. His eyes were dark with glowing white pupils filled with anger.

"WHAT IS IT? IS THE HOUSE ON FIRE?!" he sarcastically yelled in her face… until he saw it was Violet all curled in a ball on the floor rocking back and forth muttering how sorry she was. His eyes snapped back to their mesmerizing baby blue now filled with guilt and pity.

"Oh… uh- hey, Violet… whattcha need?" his change in tone was so obvious even a mole under the dirt could tell. He offered a hand to help her up, noticing the tear streaks down her cheeks.

"Oh… Violet, I'm so sorry, I didn't-" he stuttered feeling so guilty his skin was prickling. Or was that something else? Nah!

"It's okay. I'm fine… were you- uh, were you practicing?" she asked him standing on her own and playing with her fingers.

"No- I was- um- sleeping…" he replied pulling his still outstretched hand quickly to his side.

"Oh! Dave I'm so sorry! I thought you were practicing! I shouldn't have…" Violet stammered angry with herself that, despite her argument with herself, she **still** bothered him.

" _What do I say? That it's okay? Or do I say sorry? Wait. Or do I just ignore it… or?"_ Dave tried to comprehend what to do. He didn't notice the entire time he was doing it he was staring at her with a blank expression and his eyebrows slightly raised.

" _Crap! He's mad at us! I blame you! It was your stupid idea! From now on,_ _ **I'm**_ _the leader!"_ Violet sadly realized as her eyes swelled with tears and she turned and ran back to her room.

"Violet! Wait!" Dave, when he realized, it was already too late.

" _Wow. Nice going, dude… why don't you make like a girl and sit on your bed all alone eating ice-cream!"_ he thought angrily as he did just that.

"Uh- guys… I'm going to- uh- go somewhere… just stay here and watch the troublemakers okay?" Tim said to everyone as they sat on the living room couch listening.

" _Oh, sure… like that's not suspicious. You know, I think that could've gone worse! Nope! You suck at lying, you know that right?"_ Tim thought blankly staring at the people in front of him fearing an accusation.

"Okay! Hey, dude, while you're gone, could you get me some nachos? With spicy cheese. Because, you know, last time you got the mild ones and every one ate them before I could even bestow my eyes upon their holiness." Dave asked standing up, stretching, and then patting Tim on the back.

"Uh- s-sure…?" Tim replied not believing his ears. Unfortunately, Violet didn't look like she bought it.

"Where are you going?" she asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Oh. Oh! Right. Um- the store… you know, the one that's extremely far away from here and will take me 3 days to get to and back?" Tim regretted his words the second they spilled out. Why can't he think before he speaks?!

"Tim…" Violet started, but then Dave cut in.

"Oh yeah! The one with the super cool water park inside! Have fun over there!" Dave exclaimed walking over to Tim to whisper in his ear.

"If you're going to your grandma's house for her cookies, I gottcha covered! Just bring me one too!" Dave whispered.

"Uh- sure…" Tim responded as Dave pushed a very suspicious Violet out of the living room to the kitchen.

" _Thank god for Dave's stupidity…"_ Tim thought with a small chuckle. He was going to miss them… but this was for their safety… he knew what that psychopath could do first-hand… Tim frowned. They all did…

"Goodbye!" Dave and Violet waved from the pizzeria's parking lot as Tim drove away. This trip was going to suck, he just knew it…

"There's a store with a waterpark in it?!" Violet turned to Dave immediately after Tim was out of sight. They walked back inside to get some potato chips. Dave shrugged. "Yeah, you've never been there before?" he asked with a mouthful of chips. "No? Have **you**?!"

"NOPE!" Dave responded walking out of the kitchen. It took a second for Violet to comprehend what he was saying.

"Dave… please tell me you know where Tim is going…?" she asked slowly, walking towards him.

"Huh? Oh… yeah. I do." He responded sitting on the couch with the TV remote flipping through random channels.

"Okay- so tell me. Where is he?" she asked sitting next to him on the couch.

Dave decided to play on his XBOX 1 rather than to watch anything.

"Um- I think he'd prefer me not to tell you…" Dave answered occupied with playing COD World of War 2.

"Dave! Come on! I'm worried, you don't want me to be worried for 3 days do you?" Violet stood up and stood in front of Dave to block his vision of the TV.

"Yeah. She's trying to get me to hit pause by standing in front of it… I know, right?! HA! Head shot! I'm gonna kill yooouuu!" Dave sing-songed to his friend playing 2nd shooter through his blue tooth gaming headphones.

"DAVE! That's **not** funny! I need to know…" Violet had one last resort that she knew worked with Dave every time. She on purposely swelled her eyes with tears, her face going pink.

"I-I n-need t-to…" Violet stammered, tears streaming down her face.

"Violet? Are you-" when Dave noticed that she was crying, he immediately pushed the pause button and threw off his headphones to wrap his arms around her and look into her shimmering eyes.

For a second Violet froze. She felt so comforted in his arms. They stared at each other for a while, tension building.

Then she cracked a smile, then a giggle, and then a laugh. "HeHeHe! Y-you're so- so gullible! Hahahaha!" she basically fell over laughing. He quickly sat up, arms strapped to his sides.

He **was** gullible… it's really the only reason he was there… he frowned.

"Ha…he…he…. Are? Are you alright?" she asked sitting up.

"Hm? Oh. Yeah…" Dave responded, lost in the past.

"Dave? What's wrong?" Violet asked scooting closer to put a hand on his shoulder.

He shuddered, but didn't shove it off. Her hand was so soft… but it was so cold…

"Dave… please tell me?" she begged looking into his eyes filled with regret… but of what? He didn't do anything wrong… did he?

"It's nothing Violet…" he said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Dave…"

"LEAVE ME **ALONE!** " he growled as his eyes became soulless pits of darkness and anger. But in the very middle, Violet could just barely see hints of deep fear and sadness…

Violet jumped back, shocked by the change in behavior. She should've left him alone… she's always screwing things up… her eyes swelled with tears- for real this time. She ran to her room, feeling worse than she's ever felt before. "Why won't he tell me anything?! He probably hates my guts…" she sniffled. _"And I don't even have any…"_ she thought helplessly.

"Violet?" Dave said her name softly as he lightly tapped on her door.

" _Oh! Nice one, she hates your face now… please, feel free to bother her more! Encore! Encore!"_ as Dave sat down on the floor outside her door, his head resting on it, he beat himself down… feeling more and more depressed by the second.

" _Why did this have to happen to me?! Why… why me? What did I do!?"_ Dave thought pounding his fist on the wall.

"W-what d-did I d-do?" he asked, desperate for an answer.

" _Don't you know? You were stupid."_ The voice haunting him spoke, sending chills down his spine.

" _Shut up…"_ Dave desperately pleaded.

" _What do you want me to say? "Oh, poor child"? It_ _ **was**_ _your fault… it's selfish to blame others…"_ the voice cooed.

" _I-I didn't-"_

" _Oh… but you did. And she doesn't even remember… how sad… I'd love to see her slap your face- wouldn't that be funny?"_ the voice let out an icy laugh that seemed to echo through his thoughts and feelings, freezing any strength it could find.

" _Oh, and, before I forget… I have some great news…"_ the voice waited for any type of response from the boy it was haunting. Dave curled into a ball with his arms wrapped around his legs, his head lay helpless between his thighs.

" _Please… leave me alone…"_ Dave begged with slight hope. It was soon crushed by the icy laugh once again echoing through his soul, destroying any memory of happiness and laughter leaving him with a shudder followed by stains streaming down his cheeks.

" _I'm coming Dave… and I bear gifts… aren't you excited?!"_

" _Why are you even telling me this?!"_ Dave thought angrily. That bastard better stay away from him and his family…

" _Because! I just want to see what you can do with a warning… besides, I think it'd be funny to see you try to stop me…"_ the voice sent more chills down his spine as its icy laugh made him shudder with pure fear.

After a minute of its torturous laugh, it faded to nothing, leaving Dave shaking and sniffling like a cornered child with a knife to his throat… and trust me, he knew **exactly** what that feels like…

 **Alrighty guys! I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I had so much fun typing it! If you have any time, I'd love to hear what you think of my story! You don't have to have an account to write a review! Also, if you follow my story you can have immediate notices if I post a new chapter! Thanks for reading! Oh! Before I forget, I'm going to take a break for a while! The next chapter may be a little slow…**


End file.
